Love is Hurt
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Pertemuan pertamanya tak sengaja di sebuah taman, pertemuan kedua sedikit aneh menurutnya, dan diikuti pertemuan lainnya hingga tanpa sadar cinta hadir. Namun apa keberuntungan selalu menaunginya lagi saat keputusan di buat? / BL -DLDR and RnR / KyuMin -Bad Story / 2S / #HappyKyuminDay


Cast : Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Ahra

Rate : PG-18

Warning : Terinspirasi dari Karya Nakamura Sungiku_-Sensei_

Theme Song : Aoyama Thelma - Kaeru Basho

.

o~OoO~o

.

* * *

_Tit Tit_

_Tit Tit Tit_

_Tit Tit_

_Akh berisik_!

Brak

Dengan geram ku lempar jauh-jauh jam weker yang sedari tadi berbunyi dan mengganggu tidurku. Saat suara jam weker berbenturan dengan lantai keramik, akhirnya suara berisik itu berhenti juga. Ah, dengan ini entah sudah berapa kalinya jam itu menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan di pagi hari, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya kami memang berjodoh, buktinya sampai sekarang jam itu masih berfungsi dengan baik —_walau beberapa bagiannya mulai retak di sana sini_.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi, kau mau terlambat masuk sekolahkah?!", terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kamar yang sudah kuhapal nada bicaranya. _Haah_, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibuku, _Cho MinShu_, seorang wanita mandiri, lembut dan tegar karena telah berhasil membesarkanku dan kakak perempuanku setelah kematian ayah delapan tahun lalu. Yah, untunglah saat itu kami termasuk keluarga yang relatif berlebihan dari segi kekayaan karena ayah memiliki perusahaan besar. Jadi sekarang semenjak ayah pergi ke surga, ibu dan asisten kepercayaan ayahlah yang mengelola perusahaan itu sampai sekarang. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan apa ibu sudah memiliki pendamping lain pengganti ayah, aku maupun kakak sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia tetap memilih sendiri tanpa berniat untuk menikah lagi.

"_Ibu tak bisa melupakan ayahmu, sampai sekarang ibu masih mencintainya_"

Itulah kata-kata yang sering terlontar darinya setiap kali kami bertanya. Saat itulah kami berdua memutuskan tak pernah bertanya lagi.

Baiklah, singkirkan melodrama pagi ini, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat bersiap daripada wanita tua itu datang lagi dan menggedor pintu kamarku hingga rubuh.

Dengan malas-malasan masih dengan setengah mengantuk aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas —_merenggangkan tubuh yang kaku_, mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap, setelahnya aku bermaksud turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang makan.

_Huh_?

Bola mataku berputar menatap refleksi bayangan diri di kaca yang terpasang di dinding tangga. Sedikit memutarkan badan dan bergaya.

_Seperti biasa. Tampan_.

Gumamku dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

Tetap masih di depan cermin yang seukuran tubuh, sekali lagi aku bergaya seraya membenarkan seragam sekolah.

"Ah, kau sudah siap rupanya. Tapi kenapa kau senyum seperti itu di depan kaca"

Aku terkejut saat suara manis terdengar memanggil dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh, dan saat itulah pagi yang seperti biasa dimana senyum ramah nan bersinar itu menyambutku. "Hei, ayo cepat ke ruang makan. Ahra bilang pagi ini dia menyiapakan makanan kesukaanmu" lanjutnya, menggandeng ku mengikutinya ke ruang makan, dan menarik satu kursi untukku duduk dimana di atas meja makan sudah siap sepiring nasi goreng, kesukaanku.

"Terima ka...",

Belum sempat aku berkata, tiba-tiba Ahra memeluk dari belakang orang yang sejak tadi berbincang denganku."Pagi sayang" ujarnya sembari mengecup pipi orang di hadapanku. Risih, aku memilih memalingkan wajahku menjauh dari pemandangan itu.

"Ah! Pagi pemalas~" tegur Ahra —_kakak perempuanku,_ saat sadar aku berada di dekatnya, "Hei pagi ini aku dan ibu khusus membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu loh~", masih dengan posisi memeluk, Ahra berucap.

Aku mengangguk, "Terimakasih,_ Noona_". Ku angkat sendok yang diletakkan di samping piring makanan dan menyuap satu sendok penuh nasi goreng ke dalam mulut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku yang daritadi masih sibuk mengunyah memutar bola mata menatap Ahra dan orang itu. Tak lama aku mengangguk seraya mengancungkan jempol saat nasi goreng itu berhasil ku telan.

"Benarkan?! Kyaa~ Aku berhasil" pekiknya girang, kembali memeluk orang itu. Tanpa sadar aku memicingkan mata tak suka.

Muak dengan pemandangan itu, tanpa sadar aku menggeram dan meletakan sendok lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk, meraih tas yang sengaja ku letakan di lantai dan berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan kedua orang itu yang sepertinya tak mengetahui kepergianku.

"Loh Kyuhyun-ah? Sarapanmu?", tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan ibu di depan pintu ruang makan. Sembari berdecih melihat posisi mereka berdua —_kakak dan orang itu_, dari sudut mataku, aku berlalu begitu saja melewati tubuh Ibu seraya berkata "Tidak usah!", Aku sadar saat itu ekspresi Ibu terlihat sedih saat aku berkata seperti itu dengan nada sinis, tapi biarkan alasan karena '_aku sudah terlalu muak'_ ini ku gunakan kembali. Karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dengan cepat aku keluar rumah dengan membanting pintu depan dan berlari, secepatnya.

...

Ah, hampir aku lupa. Perkenalkan, namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Remaja tampan berumur 17 tahun dengan saudara perempuan satu-satunya bernama Cho Ahra, 23 tahun. Selain dia, aku masih memiliki seorang ibu yang masih terlihat cantik di umurnya yang ke 47 tahun, Cho MinShu. Dan jangan tanyakan ayahku, bukannya sudah kubilang di awal kalau beliau sudah tiada.

Selain kami bertiga, sekarang di rumah ini kedatangan seorang laki-laki yang nantinya akan menjadi kakak ipar ku, atau bisa di bilang Tunangan Ahra-_Noona_, Lee Sungmin, pria yang untuk ku tak bisa di kategorikan tampan (karena akulah yang paling tampan) namun di usianya yang menginjak 26 tahun ia masih saja terlihat seperti remaja seumuranku. Untuk hal itu aku sangat mengakuinya kalau ia tergolong_ baby face_.

Kalian bingung dengan sikapku tadi?

Hm, bagaimana harus menjelaskannya ya.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat sangat sangat membenci pria itu —Lee Sungmin, hingga ke sumsum tulangku.

Benar, orang itu memang ramah, baik dan sempurna dalam artian sifat. Tapi karena kebencianku padanya lah sifatku berubah 180 derajat hingga jadi seperti sekarang. Bukannya ingin sombong, tapi aku yang dulu terkenal sebagai murid yang di gemari oleh setiap siswi maupun guru di sekolah karena sifatku yang baik, lurus, cerdas dan memiliki karismatik. Namun semenjak pertunangan kakakku dengan orang itu, semua sifat itu bagai larut terbawa arus air hingga meninggalkan diriku yang menjadi playboy dan suka berbuat onar.

Walau semenjak itu, aku sering membuat onar, Ahra maupun Ibu terkesan memakluminya, sepertinya mereka berpikir ini adalah masa-masa puberitasku hingga berprilaku membangkang seperti ini. Dan mereka yakin kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali kediriku kembali. Tapi mau apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku tak peduli semua itu. Benar. Aku tak memperdulikan apapun lagi sejak peristiwa itu.

.

_3 Tahun sebelumnya_

.

Di bawah teriknya matahari siang di musim panas ini, aku berlari dengan terburu-buru menelusuri jalan setapak ke arah perpustakaan umum sekolah. Dengan peluh keringat yang menetes dari pelipis aku terus berlari dengan pikiran bahwa akan bertemu lagi dengannya, seseorang yang ku suka, seseorang yang berhasil merebut hatiku dengan mudahnya, memikirkan itu entah mengapa senyum simpul menghiasi wajahku.

_Klek_

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu perpustakaan. Kubuka pintu itu seraya mencondongkan kepalaku masuk ke dalam. Dengan gerakan cepat menelusuri isi perpustakaan —_yang terlihat oleh mata_, untuk mencari sosoknya.

_Aha! Ada!_

Ku buka lebih lebar lagi daun pintu itu agar tubuhku bisa masuk. Dengan langkah yang ku buat sekeren mungkin aku berjalan menuju meja bagian pengembalian buku, dimana sosoknya ada di sana, di balik layar komputer. _Yosh! Pokoknya hari ini harus bisa mengajaknya ngobrol_

"Ini", ucapku singkat, meletakkan beberapa buku yang –_sengaja_, ku pinjam tepat di hadapannya.

_Aish! Kenapa aku cuma bisa bicara seperti ini saja_

Ia tersenyum, mengambil buku-buku itu dan mengeceknya di komputer di hadapannya. "Oke, semuanya lengkap" ujarnya kembali tersenyum.

_Omo! manisnya_

"Oh... Iya. Ah, aku.. aku akan mengambil buku lainnya untuk kupinjam" dengan grogi aku berlari menjauh menuju rak-rak buku yang memenuhi perpustakaan itu dengan wajah tertunduk, sengaja menyembunyikan rona merah yang ku yakini sudah menghiasi kedua pipiku.

Saat tubuhku berbelok memasuki lorong selebar satu meter yang tercipta oleh rak-rak buku, ku telusuri dadaku yang bergedup kencang. Ah, rasa ini, begitu manis dan mendebarkan. Aku tersenyum, merasakan denyutan jantungku yang berdetak kencang saat ia ada di sekitarku.

Dari sela-sela buku, mataku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Menatap sosoknya yang menawan di balik balutan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna pink.

Ya, dialah orang yang kusuka.

Lee Sungmin, seorang mahasiswa yang kebetulan membantu di perpustakaan sekolah ShinHwa yang merupakan yayasan pendidikan swasta terbesar di Korea Selatan karena mencakup tingkatan dari SD, SMP, SMU maupun Universitas.

Mahasiswa?

Benar, dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa ShinHwa University. Yang artinya ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Kebetulan setelah mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya beberapa bulan ini akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa Sungmin adalah pemuda yang terkenal di lingkungan kampus sebagai salah satu pria _Most Wanted_. Lebih tua sembilan tahun dariku. Dan seorang anak tunggal dengan latar belakang dari keluarga berada.

Ku mohon jangan berburuk sangka dan mencapku tidak baik karena aku tertarik dengan seseorang yang memiliki _gender _yang sama denganku. Aku sendiripun bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu waktu kami (lebih tepatnya aku) bertemu saat ia sedang bertengkar hebat dengan seorang gadis cantik yang ku ketahui adalah Miss ShinHwa di sebuah taman kota saat sore hari. Mungkin saat itulah tanpa sadar mataku mulai menetapkan hanya melihatnya seorang.

Pertengkaran itu terus terjadi hingga sang gadis menampar pipinya dengan keras dan berlalu pergi seraya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Sesaat aku terkejut, berpikir bagaimana mungkin perempuan seperti itu bisa di pilih menjadi Miss ShinHwa. Namun aku jauh lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang datar seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Tak ada air mata dan tak ada makian. Benar-benar datar hingga sulit di tebak apa yang sedang dipikirnya sekarang.

Lalu keesokan harinya, saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan sekolah ShinHwa yang memang sengaja di desain terletak di tengah-tengah kompleks agar seluruh muridnya (dari SD sampai Mahasiswa) bisa mudah mengaksesnya sekali lagi aku bertemu dengannya. Namun yang membuatku kaget adalah sikapnya yang terkesan ceria dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya seolah-olah kejadian kemarin hanya angin lalu, terutama saat ia berkata bahwa ia sudah putus dengan gadis itu dengan riang, seakan-akan hubungannya selama ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang lucu.

Aku menggeram kesal, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena aku mulai sependapat dengan gadis itu (eks girlfriend nya) kalau ia memang lelaki tak berperasaan dan... _Tunggu dulu_! Kupertegas pandanganku pada satu titik, bawah matanya. Apa mataku yang salah lihat atau... kenapa samar-samar terlihat seperti wajah itu tertutupi oleh _foundation_ terutama pada bagian bawah matanya yang... bengkak.

Mungkinkah ia menangis?

Tapi karena apa?

Karena gadis itu?

Tapi bukannya kemarin raut wajahnya tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kesedihan.

_Deg Deg Deg_

Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini.

Ku arahkan tanganku pada dada sebelah kiri. Merasakan degupan itu dari telapak tangan.

Sekali lagi tawanya tertangkap telingaku, seperti sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan.

...

Sejak saat itu, hampir satu tahun ini aku sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan walau tak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Dan berkali-kali jugalah aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara, namun bibir ini rasanya seperti terkunci saat tepat di depannya. Akh! Kenapa aku harus seperti ini. Lari kemana kepercayaan diriku!.

Tunggu dulu

Kau pun aku bisa bicara dengannya apa semua ini sudah benar?

Apa mungkin ia akan menerima perasaan ini dan membalasnya? Sebuah perasaan terlarang

Dan lagi... walau aku tak ingin mengakuinya tapi aku hanya anak kecil yang masih berusia 14 tahun. Anak-anak yang tidak mungkin dipandang oleh seorang _Most Wanted _sepertinya. Apalagi yang ku dengar selama setahun ini banyak orang yang mengatakan cinta dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih —_walau semuanya di tolak_.

_Akh! Memikirkan ini lama-lama bisa membuat ku gila mendadak_, keluhku sambil mengacak rambut.

Sekolah kebetulan sudah selesai sejak 30 menit lalu, jadinya sambil beresah ria memikirkan nasib diri sendiri yang sungguh tragis, aku memilih duduk bersantai di taman dekat sekolah yang memang biasa menjadi tempat tongkrongan anak-anak ShinHwa saat jam pulang sekolah. Sambil memandang langit yang kebetulan cerah guna mengusir kegalauan aku kembali mendesah, mengeluh pada Tuhan agar menurunkan keajaiban padaku, minimal keinginan agar bisa memulai berbicara dengannya itu sudah cukup. Ah, tapi hal konyol seperti itu bukannya hanya ada di film saja, jadi buat apa aku berkeluh kesah meminta hal seperti ini.

"Akh!" teriak ku putus asa. Tak memperdulikan siapapun yang menoleh penasaran.

"Hm, permisi nak"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Tampak seorang lelaki tua renta dengan sebelah tangannya membawa secarik kertas tersenyum. "Nak, bisa minta tolong?" tanyanya. Aku yang kebingungan hanya bisa menjawab dengan sekali anggukan. "Apa kau tahu alamat ini?" ia menyodorkan secarik kertas itu padaku.

"Maaf kek, saya kurang tahu alamat ini" ujarku lirih. Kakek tadi hanya bisa tersenyum lesu. Terlihat gurat letih di wajahnya, sepertinya sejak tadi ia sudah mencari berkeliling.

_Aish jadi kasihan_

"Errr... Kek" panggilku, "Bagaimana kalau saya bantu menanyakannya pada orang lain?"

Wajah sang Kakek berubah senang saat mendengarnya, dan itu membuatku sedikit lega. "Terimakasih nak"

Aku mengangguk. Dengan semangat membara aku mengambil kertas tadi dan menyuruh si Kakek agar beristirahat di bangku taman sementara aku berjuang mencari siapapun yang sekiranya tahu di mana jalan menuju alamat itu. Dan saat seseorang berkata bahwa ia mengetahui alamat itu segeralah ku bawa si Kakek pergi ke alamat yang dituju.

Tapi... Mungkin memang hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku atau mungkin Tuhan mendengarkan doaku? ternyata rumah yang di tuju oleh Kakek adalah...

"Su... Sungmin-Hyung..?"

Ia terkejut, matanya terlihat menyipit memperhatikan wajahku. Hei, kali ini kalau aku kikuk hal yang wajarkan?

"Siapa kau?"

Ah, suara lembut itu.

"Minnie-ah!"

Aku menoleh, sepertinya karena terlalu terpesona sampai lupa kalau kakek itu masih ada.

"Ah! Kakek!" setengah berjingkak ia memeluk tubuh kakek dengan kuat hingga sang kakek berbalik marah padanya._ Hi hi hi,_ ternyata saat di luar lingkungan sekolah dia ternyata lucu seperti ini (walau saat apapun wajah dan tingkahnya sangat lucu), terutama caranya memanyunkan bibirnya karena tak suka di marahi. Lucu sekali.

"Eh, Kek. Siapa dia"

Astaga. Aku sampai lupa perkenalkan diri. Bodohnya aku! "Ah, itu... Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Dia anak yang menolong kakek sampai sini"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Kau dari ShinHwa? dari bajumu sepertinya kau siswa SMP". Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aigo Kek, kan kau bisa menghubungi rumah atau _handphone_ ku jadi bisa ku jemput, jangan bilang kakek lupa"

Kakek itu menepuk jidatnya, "Lupa"

"Oh ya Kyu, kalau mau ayo masuk dulu. Maaf merepotkanmu"

Kyu?

Dia memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang manis. Aigo, panggil aku lagi dengan suaramu itu.

"Kyu? Haloo... Bumi memanggilmu"

Aku terlonjak, tersenyum serba salah aku meminta maaf karena sempat, yah... melamun tiba-tiba. Awalnya aku menolak. Hei, bertemu dengannya seperti ini saja sudah membuat jantungku dag dig dug apalagi harus masuk ke dalam dan berlama-lama melihat wajahnya. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan mendadak.

"Tidak, terimakasih, mungkin lain kali saja"

Ia menggerutu, bibirnya maju kedepan cemberut. Mungkinkah ia sengaja berperilaku seperti itu agar menarik ku atau...

"Tidak boleh, pokoknya kau harus masuk. Minimal kami harus mengucapkan terimakasih dengan layak", ucapnya yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh si Kakek.

Aduh, kalau begini terpaksa deh,

"Baiklah, kalau tidak merepotkan"

"Tentu saja tidak merepotkan.." girangnya. Di tarik sebelah lenganku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Aduh, jantungku jadi berdegup semakin cepat. Semoga tidak berhenti tiba-tiba.

...

Pukul 18.34 KST

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi dan mulai berganti kedudukan dengan sang bulan. Dan seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, kembali aku berdiri di depan rumahnya untuk berpamitan.

"Terimakasih makanannya. Maaf merepotkan"

Ia mengangguk antusias, "Pulangnya hati-hati. Maaf sudah menahanmu sampai selarut ini"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa—"

"—Kalau begitu permisi"

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan menuju halte bus setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengannya. Sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh aku terus berjalan. Sesekali tertawa lepas sambil mengepalkan tangan meninju ke atas, "Yeah! Akhirnya~ Kyaaaa~". Untuk teriakan terakhir mungkin lebih mirip seperti gadis, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu senang hari ini sampai tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku. "Yes! Thanks God!" teriak ku lagi.

Well sejak saat itulah aku mulai datang ke perpustakaan bukan dengan niat melihat sosoknya dari jauh lagi, tapi kini kami mulai berbicara dan mengobrol hingga akhirnya saling bertukar nomor_ handphone_. Ini semua karena kakek itu, entah mengapa pertemuanku dengannya membuat jalanku untuk lebih mengenal Sungmin terus terbuka lebar._ Hei, bolehkah aku bermimpi kalau hubungan ini suatu saat nanti bisa maju ke tahap yang lebih serius_?.

...

Tanpa terasa dua tahun sudah waktu berjalan, dan di sinilah aku berada. Di atas podium bersiap-siap menerima ijasah kelulusanku dari bangku SMP. dan itu tandanya aku semakin dewasa bukan? Apa ini waktunya untuk mendekati Sungmin dengan maksud menjadikannya kekasih. Aigo memikirkan ini lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar kencang.

...

Saat matahari tepat berada di tengah-tengah, acara kelulusan ini selesai. Karena hal tertentu membuat orang tua dan kakak perempuanku tak bisa hadir, tapi itu bukan masalah. Lagipula hari ini rencananya aku mau langsung menemui Sungmin, mungkin mengajaknya kencan sebagai perayaan kelulusanku, hi hi hi.

_Dret Dret Dret_

Getaran ponsel yang ku simpan di saku celana terasa. Ku ronggoh saku ku dan...

'_Noona? Hm, kenapa dia menelepon di saat seperti ini_?'

"Hallo, kenapa _Noona_?"

[Kyuhyun, wisudamu selesai?]

"Ya, baru saja"

[Ah bagus kalau begitu. Bisakah kau datang ke Hotel Hillton sekarang?]

"Hmm, bisa saja, Tapi ada apa?"

[Pokoknya datang saja. Ku tunggu di Saphire Room. Kau bisa tanyakan ke repsesionis kalau tak tahu. Pokoknya datang sekarang ya!]

_Tuut tuut tuut—_

Sambungan terputus begitu saja secara sepihak.

Hm, aneh. Tidak biasanya _Noona_ bersikap seperti ini. Tapi... Ya sudahlah apa salahnya menunda kencan dengan Sungmin barang sehari.

Bergegas aku keluar lingkungan sekolah, menyetop sebuah taxi dan menuju Hotel Hillton. Sesampainya di sana, secepatnya aku bertanya arah ke Saphire Room pada petugas resepsionis, bahkan awalnya mereka berniat mengantarkanku tapi ku pikir jauh lebih baik bila pergi sendiri.

...

_Lantai 14_

Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan kiri saat keluar dari lift.

_Kalau tak salah arah kanan._

Belum sempat ku temukan Room yang di tuju, bola mataku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Ragu ku panggil namanya.

"Sungmin-Hyung?"

Sosok itu menoleh. Ternyata benar itu dia. Bergegas aku mendekat.

"Loh Kyu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran

"Aku? aku ada sedikit urusan di sini. Hyung sendiri?"

"Sama. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku mencari sesuatu tapi tak ketemu juga"

"Apa?"

"Saphire Room. Resepsionis bilang ruangan itu ada di lantai ini, tapi tak ketemu dari tadi" keluhnya.

_Nyut_

Rasanya sekilas jantungku seperti di cengkeram menyakitkan. Ku remas kemeja sekolah yang masih kukenakan tepat di sebelah kiri.

"Saphire Room? Aku juga mau kesana?"

"Ah benarkah? wah kebetulan sekali"

Karena sama-sama sedang mencari sesuatu yang kebetulan di arah yang sama, akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan jalan berdampingan.

Selama pencarian aku hanya bisa berpikir gelisah, tidak mungkin ada ruangan yang bernama sama di satu Hotel bukan? Apa ini ada hubungan dengan telephone Ahra-Noona tadi? Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa Sungmin-Hyung mencari ruangan yang sama.

"Oh iya Kyu. Ngomong-ngomong kau ada urusan apa datang ke Hotel seperti ini? bukannya hari ini hari wisuda kelulusan murid SMP?"

Aku menoleh, menatap wajahnya yang sempurna dari samping. "Kakak ku tiba-tiba memaksaku datang kesini" jawabku pelan, masih terpesona oleh fitur wajahnya.

"Kakak?"

"Iya. Seorang _Noona_"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Eh?_ Noona_?"

Aneh. Kenapa Sungmin-Hyung begitu terkejut?

_Deg_

Ah, rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Ada apa ini.

"Hyung sendiri, ada keperluan apa disini?", akhirnya dengan berat hati aku bertanya.

Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa hatiku memilihnya. "Yang pasti bukan hal mesum seperti _cek-in_" leluconnya. Ia tergelak tertawa sendiri walau tak ada yang lucu. Tapi caranya tertawa entah mengapa menenangkan sedikit rasa galau di hati.

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya untuk―" Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya. Matanya berbinar senang, "lihat akhirnya ketemu juga" girangnya seperti anak kecil, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sesuatu di samping tubuhnya. Aku mendongak, melihat ke samping pada sebuah pintu kayu yang besar, di mana di kedua daun pintunya terdapat plate nama yang terbuat dari logam emas dengan tulisan terukir di sana, _Saphire Room_.

_Nyut_

Ah rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku datang kesini kan?" ia mendongak, melihat ke arahku sedangkan sebelah tangannya sudah pada pegangan pintu yang di hiasi dengan bebatuan berwarna Saphire. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum mulai membuka pintu itu, "Karena aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sangat berarti untuk ku"

_Deg_

Sakit

Jantungku seperti di remas. Aliran darah bagai terhenti dan seluruh oksigen serasa di tarik menjauh dariku. Aku melongo, masih mencoba mencerna kata-katanya.

_Seseorang yang berarti_?

Tunggu dulu kalau tak salah kemarin malam kan...

'_Kyu! Menurutmu aku bagus pakai ini atau ini?. Besok aku ingin menemui kekasihku, rencananya ia akan melamarku_'

Sekelebat ingatan semalam datang kembali, saat dimana Ahra-noona tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan kedua tangan memegang dua jenis pakaian berbeda.

_Tidak! Ini tak mungkin!_

_Aku... Aku tak akan membiarkan i―_

Terlambat. Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan kejadian ini. Bagai sebuah gerakan _slow motion_, setiap gerakan Sungmin yang membuka pintu itu hingga semakin lebar dan memperlihatkan isinya terekam jelas didalam otak ku. Begitupun saat tawa renyah di tambah senyum memikat terpancar dari wajahnya. Ya, karena orang itu dia tersenyum seperti ini. Karena orang itu hingga keberadaanku di sisinya menjadi buram tak terlihat.

"Loh, Kyu? Wah kebetulan sekali kau datang bersamaan dengannya" terlihat Ahra-Noona langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengandeng lengan Sungmin dengan mesra. "Kenalkan, dia kekasihku Lee Sungmin dan akan menjadi kakak iparmu secepatnya" ia terkekeh, saling bertukar pandang dengan Sungmin yang tersenyum.

"A- apa?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti.

"Dasar, kau kemanakan otak yang kau banggakan itu sampai hal seperti ini tak mengerti" gerutu Ahra, "Sudah jelas bukan, aku dan dia akan menikah secepatnya" terlihat Sungmin mengangguk setuju, sebelah lengannya yang bebas menepuk bahuku.

"Ternyata dunia itu sempit, menyenangkan menjadi bagian dalam keluargamu Kyu"

"Eh kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Ahra terkejut dan di jawab Sungmin dengan anggukan.

_Deg_

_Nyut_

_Tes_

Kenapa air mataku mengalir sendiri? Berhenti bodoh! Mereka melihatnya.

"Kyu?" tanya Ahra khawatir.

Aku tersenyum. Ya aku tersenyum sekarang, berkata tak apa-apa walau airmata bodoh ini terus mengalir. Dan mengapa rasanya kepala ini pusing sekali? Tubuhku seolah melayang-layang, rasanya kakiku tak sanggup lagi menompang berat tubuh ini, hatiku terasa sakit _―hancur_. Dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku jatuh terjerebab ke lantai, pingsan dengan air mata mengalir.

* * *

o~~OoO~~o

[**Notice**]

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari cerita '_My Story_' yang merupakan salah satu cerita bertema Straight yang pernah ku buat sekitar tahun 2010an. But, karena berhubung aku memang berniat untuk membuat cerita untuk merayakan Joyer Day's hari ini. Jadi cerita ini di rubah kemasannya menjadi Shonen-ai.

Maaf untuk penulisan dan plot yang datar dan jauh dari kata _Baik_.


End file.
